1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for disposing of feces from an animal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for disposing of feces from an animal utilizing any disposable plastic bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for animal feces disposal devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,453 to Deitch teaches a sanitary waste receiver and guide rod for use with dog, whereby their waste products or droppings may be received and disposed of in a sanitary manner. The device consists of a disposable pouch and a reusable guide rod adapted to be removably attached to the pouch.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,780 to Pezzino teaches a portable canine toilet, in combination a holder and disposable waste receiving means adapted to be removably fitted upon the holder. The holder has a projecting means mounted on its rod portion, and the receiving means has a partially circumferential sleeve along its upper portion and into which the lower part of the holder is inserted. The receiving means also has a stringed collar at the top of the upper portion, the protruding portion of the string normally positioned on the projecting means.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,400 to Migdal teaches an animal feces disposal device. The device includes a thin flexible sheet of water repellent material which has a stiffening member centrally mounted to it. A drawstring running about the periphery of the sheet serves to close the sheet after use. The stiffening member is arranged so that the feces will be centrally positioned within the device to avoid any hand contact by the user. After use the device may be disposed of as a unit.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for animal feces disposal devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.